


events leading up to the eventual almost stabbing of yasukazu morisawa: a series

by enfucks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enfucks/pseuds/enfucks
Summary: a series of short stories surrounding candié and aries from our enstars lovechild au
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	events leading up to the eventual almost stabbing of yasukazu morisawa: a series

**Author's Note:**

> ““You still like him, don’t you?” Maizu said. Candié turned to stare at him. Currently they were eating lunch on the edge of the fountain, Candié had his legs in the water with his shoes off and his pant legs rolled up.
> 
> “Still like who?” Candié asked. He already knew who.”

“You still like him, don’t you?” Maizu said. Candié turned to stare at him. Currently they were eating lunch on the edge of the fountain, Candié had his legs in the water with his shoes off and his pant legs rolled up.

“Still like who?” Candié asked. He already knew who. Maizu nodded his head to the side, Candié turned to look and saw Aries laughing and eating lunch with Mai Mirai and two other kids from the art club that Candié didn’t care about.

“Aries. You still like him, right?” Maizu continued staring at him for some reason. Oh. He was expecting an answer. Candié turned away from him and turned back to his lunch, a tuna sandwich.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Candié said, Maizu rolled his eyes. Suddenly someone called out Maizu’s name. It was one of the kids sitting with Aries,the one with orange hair, Yuu…. something. Him and another boy with blue and blonde hair we’re waving to Maizu. Candié didn’t know much about them other than they were in the student council.

“Maizu!” the orange boy yelled at him again. Maizu rolled his eyes and glared at him—he always acted coldly around people he wasn’t very close to, even if Candié knew he secretly cared about them.

“What do you want!?” Maizu yelled back.

“Come sit with us!” The blue hair boy yelled.

Maizu sighed and got up then turned to Candié. “Come with me,” He said, and who was Candié to deny his favorite underclassman? Even if that meant sitting with his ex. Candié got up and followed Maizu to the bench that the art club was sitting at. 

Maizu sat next to the orange boy, or Yuuya as Maizu called him, and moved over a bit to make room for Candié. Right between his and Aries. Candié took his seat between the two. The bench was cramped with 6 people sitting there so that meant Candié was pressed extremely close to Aries (and Maizu, but he didn’t matter right now). Maizu was busy bickering with Yuuya and the other boy, Renge, so Candié could only either focus on his sandwich or the fact that Aries was right next to him. And he had just finished his sandwich. 

Aries had taken off the blue blazer jacket of his school uniform, as usual, and was just wearing his white undershirt with the sleeves rolled up. His shirt was spotted with different colors of paint and Candié could see that there was some spatters of blue paint right under his chin as well. His mouth was pulled back in a wide, teeth-showing grin, laughing at a story that Mai was telling him. The first two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, exposing his deep collarbones. His rolled up sleeves showed his tanned arms, they were lean with muscle, a result of hours of nonstop idol work. For some reason Candié couldn’t stop staring. Suddenly Aries turned to look at him and smiled.

“Hey,” He whispered to Candié, almost like a private secret.

“Hey,” Candié whispered back and softly smiled at him.

Then Aries grabbed his hand and turned back to Mai. Candié sat there frozen, a light pink blush crossing his cheeks, matching the pink half of his hair. Slowly, Candié began to squeeze Aries’ hand back. For some reason, holding hands with Aries felt more intimate than when he had his tongue down his throat last week. Candié didn’t know why…

Maybe he should think about what Maizu said.

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting woo ~L


End file.
